Faith
by Rizhel.A
Summary: Sometimes hoping and believing isn't enough, and the only way to make you move is to lose the person you care for the most. One-shot.


**Title**: Faith  
**Series**: Naruto  
**Pairings/Characters**: NejiTen,**  
Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/General**  
Word Count**: 855  
**Rated**: T  
**Summary**: Sometimes hoping and believing isn't enough, and the only way to make you move is to lose the person you care for the most. One-shot.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and everything pertaining to it doesn't belong to me. The ideas for the fan fiction however are all my intellectual property._**

* * *

:::

.

_She doesn't ask for much._  
_She doesn't ask for anything at all._  
_She doesn't complain, cry, she doesn't falter._  
_She believes and she waits._  
_Lee watches as Tenten gives Neji a smile._  
_Only he knows what she hides behind the curve of her thin lips._

_._

_She doesn't ask for much._  
_She doesn't ask for anything at all._  
_She perseveres, wishes, and hopes._  
_She believes and she prays._  
_Lee watches Tenten as she pats Neji's shoulders and praises him._  
_She says Neji has improved. She says, she says._  
_She wishes him well as Neji starts to walk home._  
_She smiles with his back turned away from her._  
_Only he knows what she hides behind that smile._  
_He doesn't miss the way Tenten slowly closes her eyes._

_She is waiting._

.

The feel of his skin against my own burns me. It consumes me, like a fire, fuelled by my unwavering feelings. His presence etches itself on my heart. His face, his voice, the way he speaks, how he moves. I remember it all. He is one with me in my heart. I believe and hope._ Neji_, I whisper. His name is love to my ears. I close my eyes and stay where I am for a moment. This moment is just for us. I turn to smile and give Lee a cheery greeting. Tomorrow is another day.

.

_She doesn't ask for much._  
_She doesn't ask for anything at all._  
_She doesn't complain, cry, she doesn't falter._  
_She believes and she waits._  
_Lee watches as she gives Neji a smile._  
_Only he knows what she hides behind the curve of her thin lips._

_Neji…?_

_It is night and the fireflies are dancing._  
_Neji watches Lee._  
_He is smiling, being silly._  
_Neji watches Tenten._  
_She is laughing, already a woman._  
_She doesn't know he needs her._  
_She doesn't know he dreams of her._  
_Neji thinks._

Look at me.

_._

I look at Lee. I wonder. Does he know? It is a fleeting thought, my mind flickering, fluttering through everything we had spent together. I wonder. Does Lee know? I laugh at his joke. He makes me smile. But my heart is breaking slowly, slowly as I think-

_Neji._

_Speak to me and tell me you love me._

_._

_Lee watches the night sky, the stars out at play._  
_He moves his head to look at his female companion._  
_Tenten, he thinks._  
_She closes her eyes as she starts to cry._  
_"Let him go." he says._

_._

_"Let him go." Lee says._  
_Neji gets up._

_"Let who go?_"

.

I close my eyes. My heart is breaking slowly, slowly. I'm not asking for anything. I'm not asking for anything at all. I'm just hoping and waiting. Speak to me and tell me you-  
"Let him go." Lee says to me.  
My eyes open and I stare. Lee knows. Neji doesn't. I force myself not to break down and cry. I... I...

I lie to Neji and I don't know why.

_"No one, no one."_

I smile.

.

_The morning approaches._  
_It is crawling, crawling._  
_Crawling in her skin._  
_She doesn't want this to start._  
_The beginning of the end._

_Tenten never asks for anything._  
_Nothing at all._  
_Why?_  
_Because she believes._  
_She is hoping._  
_She knows they were meant to be._

_And yet, somehow, she's done it all wrong.  
Where is the laughter?  
Where is the sun?  
The cold breeze is embracing them.  
Death is taking what is his._

_.  
_  
_"Neji is dying." Lee says._  
_Tenten is crying._

_._

I still believe, I still hope, although now I regret deeply the times I've spent believing and hoping. I'm losing you. Why did I never have the courage, the will, the power to let you know? My body trembles as I hear you sigh. You are slipping away, quickly, quickly. I take in a shaky breath. In this moment I don't know how I can put myself first and be selfish, but I am. Perhaps I want to make myself feel better before you go. Perhaps this is my way of letting you go. Either way, as I begin to speak I also secretly hope that this selfishness of mine would bring you back.

Would you hear me?

.

_'I've always loved you. I hope you always knew.' Tenten says.  
Neji chokes as his eyes begin to feel heavy._  
_Why does it never happen right?_  
_Why does it not happen?_  
_Why?_

.

His eyes are closed. I barely register Lee's words and the rain as they sing their chorus of despair. I hold on to Neji's hand tightly. He speaks.

.

_"I've always loved you. I wish I knew you felt the same all this time."_

_._

My heart stops beating.

_Too late, too late._

.

_Tenten never asks for anything.  
She only believes and hopes.  
Hope never brought her what she wanted the most.  
Did she not believe enough?_  
_'Neji...' Tenten murmurs._

_Only Lee knows what Tenten hides behind the curve of her thin lips._

_Everything that Tenten hides behind her smile spills._  
_She is crying._  
_Neji never sees._  
_Lee speaks._

_'Love him and let him go.'_

.

* * *

A/N: Obviously edited for the nth time multiplied by 50. Comments? :')

-Jalician


End file.
